


[Podfic] Man Friday

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Pouxin's story. 
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>Written in response to <a href="http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2834.html?thread=3639058#t3639058">this prompt</a> at the eagle_kink. Marcus and Esca are friends, maybe even flatmates. The thing is, Esca sleeps with a different person every other night but he never tries to get into Marcus's pants, even though he's pretty flirtatious in their everyday interactions. Maybe Marcus is pining after him, maybe he just feels sort of offended and left out, either way, there is a point when he just can't take it anymore.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Man Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20633) by Pouxin. 



> Another version of the story is posted, locked but in a single post [on the writer's Livejournal](http://pouxin.livejournal.com/2419.html). Comment on her masterlist to be added. 
> 
> Reader's heads-up for slight slut-shaming language used by jealous character.
> 
> Thanks to Pouxin for giving permission to record and to Paraka for hosting!

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:23:45



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1iymqSn) (click to stream, right click/save as to download) | **Size:** 22 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1cHYqao) | **Size:** 23 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---


End file.
